


Honesdale Takeover

by Vickymil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymil/pseuds/Vickymil
Summary: A string of missing persons reports and murders drag Sam and Dean out to Honesdale Indiana to investigate.Meanwhile, the Doctor finds himself in Honesdale after his TARDIS crashes and stumbles on the same case.With two different culprits in mind, what will happen when Winchesters find out that aliens exist? And that they happen to be working with one?Disclaimer! I do not own the Doctor or Sam and Dean Winchester or Castiel. They belong to the BBC and the CW respectively. The first three chapters are short but they pick up length in chapter four and onwards.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the first few chapters are a bit short but they'll get longer at chapter 4.

Dinner

“I think I’ve found a case,” Sam said to Dean.  
“What is it?” Dean asked, his mouth full of a cheeseburger with extra onions.  
“There have been two murders in Honesdale, Indiana, where, get this, both bodies were drained of blood.”  
“Sounds like vamps. Awesome.” Dean said, taking another bite of his cheeseburger.  
“Not just blood, their internal organs were missing as well. What does that, Dean? I mean we’ve never seen anything like it.”  
“Maybe they’re really hungry vamps?” Dean suggested while taking another bite of his cheeseburger.  
“How can you still have an appetite, Dean?”  
“I can’t control when I’m hungry, Sam.”  
Sam just sighed and returned his attention to his laptop, “I’m going to do a little more research, then we can hit the road.”  
“Sounds good,” replied Dean through a mouthful of food.

TARDIS

The Doctor was fiddling with some circuits underneath one of his control panels, he was trying to set up a scanner to detect non-human presences on earth. So far he only had a handheld device that beeps when it was pointed at an alien, more specifically, himself. 

The Doctor had finally figured out how to make his contraption work and after a couple of bleeps with his sonic, he had it working. He ran to the other side of the console and attached some wires to the monitor. The monitor flickered then showed a map of the earth with red dots flashing above a whole slew of cities across the globe. But his eyes stared at the red dot above Chicago.

"Well, I haven't been to Chicago in a while." The Doctor said rubbing his neck. Then the Doctor pushed some buttons, flicked some switches, then pulled down the big lever with an "Allons-y!" and off he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Impala

“Wow,” Sam muttered.  
“What is it?” Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
“There have been a whole ton of missing persons reports in Honesdale where the person is missing for exactly 72 hours then they return.”  
“That’s weird, Sam,”  
“That’s not the weird part. About a week after the people were abducted they were found dead.”  
“What the hell is going on in this town, Sam?”  
“I have no idea,” Sam replied closing his laptop, “Let’s stop and change at the next gas station,”  
“Awesome. I can pick up some food for the two of us.”  
“I’m not hungry, Dean.”  
“Not for you, some gas for baby and some pie for me,” Dean said, flashing Sam his cheeky smile. Sam rolled his eyes in response and Dean cranked up the radio.

TARDIS

“No. No no no no!” The Doctor mumbled as he ran around the TARDIS console trying to correct his course. Sparks began flying everywhere as the Doctors button pressing became more frantic. The TARDIS gave a sudden jolt that sent the Doctor crashing to the floor, “OW!” he shouted as he bounced back to his feet rubbing the back of his head. He started pressing buttons and pulling levers but the TARDIS kept on sparking and shaking. Then the TARDIS began to smoke, “No!” The Doctor shouted, “Come on!” He shouted at the TARDIS, “Come on, baby!” 

The TARDIS began to materialize as small flames began to erupt from beneath the console, “No! Don’t do that!” The Doctor shouted at the TARDIS while grabbing a fire extinguisher. The TARDIS finally finished materializing and the Doctor grabbed his brown trench coat and ran out of the doors extinguishing the flames.

The Doctor threw the now empty fire extinguisher into a nearby dumpster and took in his surroundings, “Well, I’m not in Chicago,” He said absent-mindedly. He ruffled his hair to shake out the soot and brushed the soot off of his shoulders. He straightened his jacket and walked out of the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Impala

“DEAN LOOK OUT!” Sam shouted as a man in a long brown coat walked out onto the street. Dean slammed the breaks, “Son of a bitch!” He shouted. The man in the street jumped back in surprise, “Watch where you’re going!” Dean shouted through the window.  
“Sorry,” The man replied in a British accent and quickly crossed the street.  
“British people man!’ Dean said, angrily slapping the steering wheel, “They don’t know how to cross the street!”   
“Get driving Dean we’re almost at the police station,”  
“I’m going Sammy, I’m going.”

Police station

“Agents Angus and Young, FBI,” Dean said to the young officer at the front desk as they held out their badges, “Were here about the murder cases.”  
“Sherif!” The boy called to his left.  
“What is it Walkins?”  
“It’s the FBI, sir!”  
“The FBI? Who called the FBI?” The Sheriff called out.  
“I don’t know sir, but we have two agents right here.”  
Sam and Dean exchanged amused glances as a large bald man walked out.  
“Sheriff Colman. What can I do for you fellas?”  
“We’re here to investigate the recent murders, Sheriff,” Sam replied  
“I don’t remember calling the FBI, must be some mistake that you’re here.” The Sheriff said, scratching his chin.  
“We just go where they tell us.” Dean said smiling, “What do you know so far?”  
“Not much, to be honest. I don’t know anybody capable of doing such a horrible thing.” The Sheriff paused for a moment to regain his composure, “Sorry, we don’t get very many gruesome cases here.”  
“It’s okay, Sheriff,” Sam said, “Could you just give us the case files and all of the missing persons reports from the past few weeks.”  
“Missing persons reports? Why do you want those?” The Sheriff asked defensively,  
“Just to dot some ‘i’s’ and cross some ‘t’s’.” Dean replied, “Standard FBI stuff.”  
“Alright, just a moment. Walkins!”  
“Yes, Sheriff?”  
“Get these agents the case files, would ya?”  
“On it Sheriff.” Sam and Dean exchanged glances.  
“And one more thing,” Sam said, “Where is your morgue?”

Park

The Doctor sat on a park bench, between the TARDIS blowing up and almost getting hit by a car, he was not having a good day. But it was a really nice looking car he almost got hit by, a 1960's impala by the looks of it.

The Doctor had one question on his mind, why did the TARDIS take him here? And where was here? He looked around and saw a newspaper on a nearby bench, so he walked over and picked it up.

“Honesdale, Indiana eh? Well, I wasn’t too far off, could have been worse,” He mumbled to himself as he began to flip through the new paper. What he saw shocked him 2 murders in the past week and 7 missing persons reports. “Blimey, I know why the TARDIS brought me here.” 

As the Doctor was looking around he heard a faint beep coming from his pocket, making him jump, “Blimey,” He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his non-human detector, “Must have shifted in my pocket,” he said as he turned it off and stuffed it back into his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I haven't been updating lately you can blame school with COVID measures for that. I'm terribly sorry for not updating but I will try to get back on a regular posting schedule hopefully. I will also try to make the chapters longer so that you will have more to read. 

**Impala**

"Is it just me or did the sheriff seem off to you?" Dean asked Sam, as soon as they got into the impala.

"No, I think he's just a bit shaken by this whole mess. It's probably a lot to take in for a small-town cop."

"You're probably right Sammy. To the morgue?"

"To the morgue," Sam replied.

**Park**

The Doctor was seated on a park bench reading his newspaper trying to solve the puzzle in his head and he had worked out a plausible theory for who was going to get murder next. The first murder victim, Albert Keelpe, had gone missing for three days then was found. Then he was found dead a week later. The same happened with Olivia Stien, the second murder victim. So the next person who should be murdered is Jimmy Crocket. That answers the who, but the Doctor still had the where and when to figure out not the mention the why and how.

Since the Doctor had no idea where Jimmy Crocket lived, he decided to go to the morgue to see if he could figure out how. He stuffed the newspaper into his pocket and started walking in a random direction hoping that it would lead him to the morgue.

**Morgue**

"Agents Agnus and Young," Dean said and they both showed their badges to the guy at the morgue, "We would like to see the bodies of Albert Keelpe and Olivia Stein."

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to see Mr. Alber Keelpe's corpse as Ms. Keelpe had him cremated just yesterday. But I just finished Olivia's autopsy last night. Come, I'll show you her corpse." The man straightened some papers behind the desk then turned around and led Sam and Dean down a narrow hallway with flickering lights.

"Man, I hate it when the lights do that," Dean whispered to Sam.

"I know. My brain is screaming at me to get salt."

"Don't worry, it's an old building." The man said, "I never introduced myself, I'm assistant Daniel Chirpy. Just call me Dan." Dan then led Sam and Dean into a side room and inside there was a small body laid under a white sheet.

"How old was Olivia?" Dean asked.

"Thirteen," Dan replied with a solemn look on his face, "Such a bad way to go for someone so young and sweet."

"What can you tell me about her?" Sam asked as Dean went to go pull the sheet off of her face.

"She was the kindest person I've ever met, always had a smile on her face. She used to carry around lollipops and give them to someone who was having a rough day, I got a few of those myself," He paused to wipe a tear from his eye, "And when she went missing we thought who could do such a thing. And then this...:" He trailed off, trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay Dan. Just take a deep breath," Sam said patting Dan on the back, "Why don't you go sit down." Dan just nodded and left the room.

"Sounded like she was a good kid," Dean said

"Yeah, what monster would kill such a kind girl?"

"I hate to say this but I could probably name a few. Help me check for bite marks, Sammy."

**Main Street**

The Doctor was walking down the main street of the town whistling and being his cheerful self. There weren't a lot of people roaming the streets, which was to be expected with all of the abductions going on. But without people on the streets making noise and running around, the Doctor could concentrate. He was trying to figure out who or what could be abducting then killing all of these people. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the police car drive up beside him.

"Excuse me, sir," The policewoman asked, she was wearing a tan uniform with her light brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Sorry, hello," The Doctor replied, "What can I do for you officer?"

"We're trying to keep tabs on newcomers in town and I have to say I've never seen you before. What are you doing in Honesdale?"

The Doctor paused for a moment then pulled flashed his psychic paper at the policewoman, "I'm Doctor John Smith with the FBI. I'm here investigating the abductions and murders. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the morgue?"

The policewoman looked shocked for a split second then composed herself, "Take your next right and the building will be on the left, it's hard to miss."

"Thank you!" The Doctor said cheerfully then took off down the street.

As the Doctor was walking away the police officer pulled out her phone, "Sir, we have a problem"

**Mourgue**

"Well, there's no bite marks," Sam said after replacing the sheet over Olivia's corpse.

"There's not even a scratch on her, no marks, nothing. How's that even possible Sammy?"

"I don't know Dean," Sam said shaking his head, "Why don't you go through her personal effects and I'll read through the post mortem report." Sam walked over to the desk in the corner and turned on the computer while Dean walked over to a shelving unit on the other side of the room. He grabbed the bag labelled 'Olivia' and spilled its contents on a small table.

"Sammy, look," Dean said as he held up a green lollipop, "Dan wasn't kidding." Sam just sighed and pulled up the report. But just as Sam pulled it up the Winchesters heard a British voice coming down the hall.

**The Doctor**

The Doctor had found his way to the morgue easily enough, small-town people were really friendly. They were probably confused as to why a British man was in such an unknown town, but the Doctor didn't pick up on those subtle tones from the townspeople. Upon his entry to the morgue and man shot up from behind a desk.

"Um. Can I help you?" He said wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Yes! I'm Doctor John Smith, FBI," The Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper, "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel Chirpy, but everyone calls me Dan,"

"Good to meet you, Dan," The Doctor said in a very loud, happy tone. Then his tone shifted to a low solemn tone, "I'm here to see the recent murder victims."

Dan sighed, not knowing if he could go back in that room and see Olivia's corpse again just told the Doctor, "Down the hall."

"Brilliant! Thanks, Danny boy!" The Doctor began walking down the hall, "Which door is it?"

"Third one on the right."

"Brilliant," The Doctor said as he opened the door, "Oh. Hello."

The Doctor froze in his tracks as Sam and Dean turned to look at him, all of the men looked a little confused trying to figure out why they all looked familiar.

"Wait, aren't you the guy Dean almost hit this morning?" Sam said studying the Doctor.

"Yes!" The Doctor said rather cheerfully, "Very nice car, by the way, 1967 Chevy Impala, right?"

"Yeah, you've got a good taste in cars," Dean said, turning away from the table covered with Olivia's things.

"Well I prefer the 2189 Impala, but yours is a close second," Sam and Dean just exchanged a cautious glance, "Oh, where are my manners I'm the Doctor."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Dean tapped his breast pocket indicating to Sam to pull out his fake FBI badge, "Agents Agnus and Young, FBI. And we're going to have to ask you to leave," Dean said.

"Well I can't," Sam and Dean exchanged a look as the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, "I'm Doctor John Smith also FBI. But everyone calls me 'The Doctor,'' And after the word 'doctor' the Doctor gave a cheeky smile.

'This guy can't be a hunter.' Sam thought, but Dean was as subtle.

"Are you a hunter?"

"No, I don't like guns."

'Well, that answers that question.' Sam thought. The Doctor would have paid more attention to the question if his mind wasn't thinking so much. He was going through different species and technologies to try and figure out who could do this and why. So far he had nothing, but he had a lot more information to go through.

"Listen," Dean started, "We're still going to have to ask you to leave. We weren't aware of any other agents being assigned to this case." Dean started to push the Doctor towards the door.

"Can I see your badge again?" The Doctor asked and Dean reluctantly pulled it out and showed the Doctor. Studying for 2 seconds up close the Doctor said, "It's fake." Sam and Dean were both shocked, these were some of their most foolproof ID's, yet the Doctor saw right through them.

"How-" Dean started.

"It's fine. I'm not really FBI either. What have you guys found?"

"Nothing," Sam said, trying to get this conversation to something productive ignoring the fact that they are all using fake IDs to get around, "Have you found anything?"

"No, but let me analyze the corpse and see what I find."

'We didn't find anything."

"But you're not a doctor." The Doctor winked and walked over to Olivia's body and pulled back the white sheet.

Dean nodded to Sam and they both stepped out into the hallway. They needed to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I'd love to hear what you have to say. I'll try to update soon. -Vickymil


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the Winchesters closed the door to the examining room Dean spoke, "What the Hell just happened in there?"

"I have no idea," Sam replied, "Do you think that we can trust him?"

"He's not a hunter, Sammy. Who else looks into stuff like this?"

"I don't know, Dean, but he seems harmless," Sam said pointing through the window. Dean turned to see the Doctor waving a blue flashlight thing over Olivia's body.

"Dude, he's crazy," Dean stated.

"Maybe, but-" Sam was cut off by a banging on the window and the Doctor motioning them to come in.

"Let's go see what doctor crazy has to say," Dean said, opening the door. Sam just sighed and followed his brother.

"So what did you find," Sam asked.

"Nothing," The Doctor said smiling.

"Nothing?" Dean questioned, "Then why did you call us in here?"

"Well, there's no scratches, bumps or bruises. But she was just kidnapped, she should have had at least some bruises or a bump on her head, but there's nothing," The Doctor looked at the Winchesters, Dean's face was unmoving but Sam looked a little impressed, "Did any of you bother to check for injuries inside her mouth?"

"No, why would we do that?" Dean asked. They had checked for fangs but they weren't about to tell that to the Doctor.

"Because if you did then you would have noticed some lacerations in her throat."

"Let me see,' Dean said, walking to the Doctor. He grabbed a small flashlight from a near-by table and shone it into Olivia's mouth, and sure enough, he saw the lacerations the Doctor was talking about. How had they missed this? Then Sam spoke from behind the computer.

"Here in the coroner's report, it says that some of the lacerations are new and some of them are about a week old." The Doctor looked a little smug, having just proved himself useful to the two hunters. But Dean was a bit irritated by this but didn't have time to show it as a light bulb went off in his head.

"So when the people are kidnapped something is shoved down their throats and when they die the thing comes out?"

"That's my guess, yeah," The Doctor said rubbing his chin, "Well, we're not going to learn anything else from Ms. Olivia."

"Wait 'we'?" Dean questioned and the Doctor nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Sam spoke first.

"I think we should work together, a third set of eyes won't hurt."

Dean was about to argue but he got Sam's message, he wants to work together to keep an eye on this 'Doctor' or whoever he may be.

"Fine," Dean said, "Let's go interview Olivia's parents and see what she can tell us about her behaviour recently."

"I was going to interview Jimmy Crocket," The Doctor said absent-mindedly, "If history repeats itself he is going to die today."

Dean gave the Doctor a stiff glare which the Doctor didn't seem to notice as he began to walk out of the morgue. Sam looked at Dean and followed the Doctor out, Dean was not going to let this 'Doctor' call the shots, he was in charge here.

**Parking lot**

The Doctor held the door open for the Winchesters as they exited the morgue.

"I never caught your names," The doctor said as he stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean," Sam said as he pointed to Dean,

"Is 'The Doctor' really your name?" Dean asked, "It's more of a title."

"Yeah, it's a name and title all in one," The Doctor said with a small grin brewing across his face.

"What are you a doctor of?" Sam asked.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that," The Doctor replied, seeming to be preoccupied with something.

Dean elbowed Sam to get his attention the mouthed the words 'He's nuts' and Sam just sighed in response. Sam thought that this 'Doctor' was an odd character but he didn't think he was crazy per-say. However, Sam lost his train of thought as they rounded the corner and saw a man in a tan trench coat standing near the Impala.

"Cas?" Dean said and the man in the trench coat turned around.

"Hello Dean," He said in a low grumbly voice. Then turned and nodded at Sam, "Sam."

"Cas what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I went looking for a case and found this one. Who is that?" Cas asked, pointing at the Doctor who had stopped a few paces back from the Winchesters. He seemed to be staring off into space, lost in his own thoughts. But the Doctor was studying two large shapes behind the man in the tan trench coat, they looked almost like holograms but were pretty blurry. 'What could they be?' The Doctor thought. They seemed to move with the strange man, who stood to still to be normal. The more he focused on these objects the more they came into focus, 'What are they?' he asked himself.

"Doctor!" Sam called, causing the Doctor to lose focus on the holograms.

"Mmm. Oh sorry," He said walking over.

"This is our friend, Castiel," Dean said, "Cas this is the Doctor."

"How do you do?" The Doctor said shaking Cas's hand rather aggressively.

"I'm... Good," Castiel replied, a bit confused with this man's mannerisms.

"So here's the plan," Dean said, addressing the whole group, "Sam, you and Cas go interview Jimmy Crocket, while the Doc and I go talk to Olivia's Parents."

The Doctor looked like he was about to protest but he thought the better of it and got into the front seat of the Impala after all the Impala was a nicer looking car when compared to what Castiel was driving.

Sam and Dean stood behind the impala.

"So you're letting the Doctor work alongside us?" Sam asked Dean with a confused look on his face.

"I have a weird feeling about this guy. I'm pretty sure he'll keep on investigating no matter what we say to him." Dean replied with a stern voice.

"Then stick him with me, you clearly can't stand him."

"No, Sammy, I want him where I can see him." And with that Dean got into the Impala and headed to Olivia's parent's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Impala**

The Doctor and Dean sat silently in the Impala, Dean still didn't trust the Doctor despite Sam's apparent trust in him. The Doctor was deep in thought but his thoughts were jumping all over the place but it was mainly 'What is going on in this town?' and 'What _is_ that Castiel?' Something about Castiel seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, but the Doctor was certain that he wasn't human.

"So what brings you to America?" Dean asked, wanting to break the silence but also hoping to learn more about this 'Doctor'.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked, losing his train of thought.

"I said 'what brings you to America?' And this small town is not a tourist hotspot," Dean said, getting a little annoyed with the Doctor.

"I'm just passing through. I was heading to Chicago but I got a little lost," The Doctor said rubbing the back of his head.

Dean snorted, "You got more than a little lost."

"I suppose you're right," The Doctor mumbled, about to get lost in his thoughts again.

"You from London or something?"

"Or something," The Doctor replied, "I don't really have a home, not anymore."

Dean stole a glance at the Doctor but he was staring out the window so Dean couldn't get a good look at his face.

"What do you do for a living Doctor?"

"I'm just a traveller."

Dean was starting to get frustrated by the Doctor's vague answers, "It's kind of hard to be a traveller without a car," He stated.

"Who said I don't have a car? Yours is very nice by the way, it's in very good condition,"

"Yeah, I rebuilt her from the ground up after we were t-boned by a truck."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yeah, my baby is," Dean said patting the dash as they pulled up to Olivia's house.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door looking at the Doctor as he straightened his tie. A woman timidly pulled open the front door then it abruptly was stopped by a chain.

"Ms. Stien?" Dean asked and the teary-eyed woman gave a small nod, "We're FBI agents Angus and Smith and we would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter's disappearance."

"One sec," Ms. Stien mumbled as she shut the door. Dean glanced at the Doctor who was staring intently at his shoes which was the one piece of clothing that didn't match the rest of his outfit.

"Hey, Doc."

"Mmm?" The Doctor said looking up from his shoes.

"Let me do the talking."

The Doctor was about to protest but Ms. Stien opened the door to let them in so all the Doctor could do was close his mouth. Ms. Stien led Dean and the Doctor to her living room and sat them down. It was obvious that the places hadn't been cleaned in a few days with dishes and tissues strewn everywhere.

"We are sorry for your loss Ms. Stien," Dean started, "We are going to do everything in our power to find who did this to your daughter."

"Thank you," Ms. Stien sniffled.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" The Doctor asked and Dean shot him a glare, _The Doctor doesn't listen to instructions_ Dean thought.

"It was when I woke up in the middle of the night to check on her. I had been doing that ever since she was k-kidnapped," She paused for a minute to wipes away some tears, "But when I woke up I heard a noise downstairs so I went to go check it out. And when I got there... There she was, my Olivia lying on the ground surrounded by broken glass."

"So someone broke in and killed her?" The Doctor asked.

Ms. Stien just nodded blowing her nose teary-eyed. Dean glared at the Doctor and the Doctor just raised his eyebrows.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" The Doctor asked again, pissing Dean off further.

"W-when I looked out the window I saw a black figure, but it was gone so quickly and my Olivia... S-she was hardly breathing. I called an ambulance but by the time they got here..." Ms. Stien just started staring into the distance.

"Did you notice anything else out of the ordinary like strange smells or cold spots?" Dean asks, a bit frustrated that he hadn't gotten a question in until now.

"N-no. Not that I can recall,"

"How about Olivia. Was she acting strange? Or did she start doing anything out of the ordinary?" Dean pushed. But something about Dean's question flipped a switch in Ms. Stiens's head from a teary-eyed greaving mother to an angry one.

"Are you saying that there was something wrong with my daughter?"

"No I-" Dean started but he didn't get to finish.

"There was nothing wrong with my daughter! The only wrong thing is that she is dead!"

"Ms. Stien-" The Doctor tried to cut in.

"A child is supposed to outlive their mother! Not the other way around! Now _you_ come in here saying that there was something wrong with my daughter!"

"He never said -" The Doctor tried to cut in again, old memories starting to surface.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a child, agent?" Ms. Stien asked, her voice now low and cold. Dean didn't know how to respond he just shifted awkwardly in his seat. Then the Doctor said something that neither of them expected to hear,

"I do."

Those two words plunged the room into silence. Dean looked at the Doctor as he sunk back into the couch and stared off into the distance. The Doctors eyes had suddenly looked much, much older than they were before. The Doctor had been trying to suppress memories that he would rather forget but they started to flood back, all of the family he used to have before the...

"What did you do?" Ms. Stien asked breaking the silence.

"I ran," The Doctor said looking out into the distance, remembering how much of a coward he had been, "I've always run."

The room was silent except for Ms. Stien's sniffles. Dean was thinking what the hell happened to this guy.

"Ms. Stien, do you mind if my partner and I take a look around?" Dean asked.

"Um. Yeah, I'm just going to go upstairs." Ms. Stien left the room pretty quickly after that.

"Let's have a look. Shal we," The Doctor said trying to bring back his cheery tone and suppress his horrid memories as he stood up and headed towards the boarded-up window.

Dean had started to be concerned for the Doctor but that feeling was soon gone, he was worried by how quickly the Doctor could change his emotions and how old his eyes were. They looked like they belonged to an old man, like a _really_ old man, who had definitely seen a lot of crap. Dean wasn't sure what to think of this 'Doctor' anymore but one thing was for sure, he wasn't about to trust him.

The Doctor had walked over to the kitchen and was staring intently at the boarded-up window and the glass on the floor while Dean walked up behind him.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, I think so," The Doctor replied rubbing his chin. A moment passed and Dean was about to ask the Doctor what he was talking about when the Doctor continued, "You see the broken glass? Well if someone broke in there should be a lot more glass on the floor."

"Are you saying that something broke the window to get out of the house rather than in?"

"Yep."

"Ms. Stien could have cleaned it up."

"Does it look like Ms. Stien has cleaned anything since Olivia died?" The Doctor said gesturing to the rest of the kitchen. That was when Dean noticed how messy the kitchen was, dirty dishes everywhere, old food left out, tissues littering the counter space.

"Awesome," Dean muttered turning away from the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Dean pulled out his EMF reader and they started scanning. Dean just walked around the kitchen trying to get a hit while the Doctor got on his knees and put on his glasses. Dean turned to the Doctor and glared at him, he was annoyed by the bleeping of the sonic screwdriver but the Doctor was oblivious to his glare.

"Interesting," The Doctor mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing," He said turning towards Dean, "Is that an electromagnetic field detector?"

"Yeah, and is that a noisy glowstick?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"A what?"

"A sonic screwdriver! I made it myself!"

"Okay..." Dean said while making another mental note as to why this guy is crazy.

"Did you get a hit?"

"No. Imma check outside," Dean said heading towards the kitchen door that led to the backyard. The Doctor followed, stuffing his sonic screwdriver and his lasses back into his pockets.

Once outside Dean was back to walking around with his EMF reader while the Doctor walked up to the window and faced the garden. The sun was making all of the glass shards shine, there were definitely a lot more shards out here than in the house.

"Will you look at that," The Doctor said, mostly to himself. Dean looked up from his EMF reader and not wanting to ask the Doctor what he had found he looked around the garden as well.

"That son of a bitch must have been strong."

Both men stared at the garden and the glass shards that were a couple of meters away from the window. Dean's EMF reader hadn't even beeped, _well, it can't be a ghost_ he thought.

"I don't think Ms. Olivia was strong enough to do that," the Doctor said coming out of the thought in his head.

Dean was about to follow the Doctor when his phone went off, it was a text from Sam: _Meet you at Juniors Bar in 10_

"Hey, Doc!" Dean called entering the house, "We're meeting Sam and Cas at the town bar lets go."

"Thanks for the offer but my TA-car broke down on my way into town. I'm going to go check her over to make sure she's okay."

"I could give you a hand," Dean offered, not wanting to let the Doctor out of his sight, "I'm pretty good with cars."

"Thanks but I can handle it," The Doctor said with a weak smile and walked out of the house.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered as he followed the Doctor out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any mistakes that you may find and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Crockets**

Sam knocked on the door and waited there awkwardly with Cas just standing perfectly still beside him. Ms. Crocket pulled open the door with her frail hands.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"FBI Agents Young and Clarence. Do you mind if we ask your husband a few questions about his kidnapping?"

"Sure, come on in," She said pulling the door open even wider, "I'm so glad the FBI is looking into this, the local cops aren't doing much."

"Uh," Sam murmured, _something is wrong with the police force in this town_.

"Jimmy, the FBI wants to ask you some questions," Ms. Croket called upstairs.

"Be right down Dotty," Mr. Crocket called back then muffled a cough.

"You guys can go sit in the living room. I'll go make some coffee," Then she leaned in and whispered to Cas, "He hasn't been the same since the incident, find out what happened. Please," She said with a weak smile then scurried off into the kitchen. Sam and Cas walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, there were pictures of dogs all over the walls.

"Hi-o gents," Mr. Crocket called from the base of the stairs, "What can I do for ya?" He was a pretty happy man, though he did look a little pale.

"We're FBI Agents Young and Clarence. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened last week," Cas said in his usual gruff voice.

"Oh boy," Mr. Crocket mumbled, his face going a bit paler, "Don't know if I can be any help, I don't remember much."

"It's okay," Sam said, "Any detail is helpful." Mr. Crocket sat down in an armchair across from them.

"Mr. Crocket-"

"Just Jimmy is fine."

"So Jimmy, what is the last thing you remember before getting kidnaped?" Sam asked.

Jimmy sighed, "Dotty was putting a roast in the oven and I went on a walk to the park. I used to take Milo there all the time."

"Who's Milo?" Cas asked.

"He was my dog. That's him there," He said pointing to a golden retriever photo on the wall, "I miss that ol' mutt. Anyway, I got to the park and sat on the bench, like I usually do. But a strange man was watching me from across the street."

"Can you describe him?" Sam asked.

"Well I've never seen him before, he was wearing a brown suit and a long brown trench coat."

"Did he brown hair and sneakers?"

"Yeah he did, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he is our prime suspect." Sam said, _How could I trust that 'doctor' so quickly, never even gave us his name._

"You guys already have a prime suspect?" Ms. Crocket said carrying a tray with the coffee, "You've been in town for a day or two and you already have more than the cops. Good job gents."

"Thank you," Sam said, graciously accepting a cup of Coffee.

"Could you continue your story, Jimmy?" Cas asked.

"Of course," Jimmy exclaimed then let out a few coughs.

"Are you okay dear?"

"I'm fine Dotty, just a little under the weather. So where was I? Ah, I was sitting on the bench in the park with that mysterious man watching me from across the street. A couple of minutes later I started to go home but it felt like someone was following me. I remember walking through the catwalk to get back to my street when I was rushed from behind and slammed into the pavement. It's a miracle I didn't break anything. Then I remember hearing a beeping noise and a British man shouting something from a few feet away. After that, I don't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital."

Sam and Cas exchanged a look, _We need to interrogate this 'doctor' now_ was what was shared.

"Thank you for your time. Please call us if you have any other information," Cas said as he handed them his fake FBI business card.

"Good luck on your case gentlemen," Ms. Crocket said.

Sam just politely nodded and they left the house, as they were closing the front door they heard Jimmy let out a loud cough. As soon as the front door closed Sam texted Dean to meet at the local bar which they had passed on their way into town.

**Police Station**

"Sheriff, we have a problem," The policewoman said as she walked into the station, "I ran into an FBI agent looking for directions to the morgue."

"Damn it," Sheriff Colman muttered as he came out of the backroom, "We had another two agents in here and I'm pretty sure they were hunters."

"That's not good," The policewoman mumbled, "I'm pretty sure the agent I meet wasn't a hunter, way too polite and he was British."

"Wait a minute, that brown coat British dude from a week ago?" The policewoman nodded, "We couldn't find him anywhere. And you let him get away,"

"Well I'm sorry," She said, very sarcastically, "No one bothers to give me the descriptions of people,"

"We have to go tell the boss."

"Agreed. The shift is almost over, we'll leave then."

**Juniors**

Dean walked into the bar and saw Sam and Cas sitting in the corner with two extra beers on the table.

"Where's the Doctor?" Sam asked before Dean even sat down.

"He went to go fix his car. He said it broke down on his way into town."

"So you let him get away?"

"Yeah, I don't like the guy but he slipped away and I didn't bother to follow."

Sam rubbed his face in frustration, "I'm pretty sure he's behind all this."

"Son of a bitch. I'm gonna gank his British ass," Dean said as he started to get up from the table.

"Wait Dean, there's more," Cas said, "He's not human."

"Of course he's not human, he's probably a demon or a shifter or a vamp. Either way, I'm going to kill him."

"He is not a demon, Dean. Did either of you bother to test him?"

"N-no," Sam replied looking over at Dean as he sat back down, "Why didn't we do that?"

"Because you trusted him right away Sammy. You're always too quick to trust people."

"Well I did," Cas said holding up a silver coin, "And when I got into town I started watching him."

"Wait, when did you get to town?" Sam asked

"About a week ago. I saw him one-night following Jimmy then I never saw him again until now."

"And you didn't think to tell us this until now?" Dean said, practically accusing Cas of withholding information. Cas just glared at Dean.

"Wait, Cas, you have been in this town for about a week, do you have anything else on the case?" Sam asked, trying to make their conversation more productive.

"No, I thought this was a human thing until Olivia died."

"Awesome," Dean mumbled. Then a waitress came over to take their orders, breaking up their conversation.

**TARDIS**

The Doctor had finally made it back to his TARDIS, he got lost once or twice but he found it. He had been thinking too much, _What's going on here? Who could do such a thing? What is behind this? What is Castiel?_ He had so many questions but no answers but he had one piece of information he had failed to share with Dean. When the Doctor was scanning with his sonic screwdriver he had picked up on some otherworldly traces, they were to faint to get an exact species or galactic coordinates but there was definitely something.

The Doctor walked around the control panel to see his screen where he was trying to set up an alien life detector. The screen was blank, the Doctor tried to hit a few buttons and twist a few knobs but the scanner would not pop back up on the screen. The Doctor scratched his head in frustration then sat in the chair and put his feet up on the console and started to think.

_What creature posses people for a week then leaves? And why do they take the organs and blood with them? Why Olivia? Why Jimmy Crocket?_

The Doctor bounced up and slapped his forehead, "Of course!" he shouted, "If I follow Jimmy I'll be able to figure out who is behind this! Allons-y!" He grabbed his jacket from where he threw it on his post and ran out the TARDIS doors.

**Impala**

"Dean, I still don't like the idea of leaving Cas alone, we have no idea what the Doctor is capable of."

"He's been in town for a week looking for this guy, this is his operation and it's not like he can't handle himself."

"I just hope Cas gets to Jimmy before the Doctor does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am currently cross-posting between here and FFN. I started the fic there and I'm posting it here as well so hopefully, more people can enjoy it. Once I am all caught up I will update every Thursday but for now, I'll update once a day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Brain** **Motel**

Sam and Dean opened the door to room 216, Cas' room. They had gotten there too late to get a room of their own and Cas had done some research on the Doctor. The Winchesters threw their bags on the floor and walked up to what would have been a blank wall but instead was covered with information about the Doctor. Most of it was articles about a mystery man saving people, usually in England. There wasn't even a good photo of the Doctor or a consistent one for that matter.

"When Cas said he was doing research he wasn't kidding," Dean said, still reading what Cas had put up, unaware that Sam had walked over to the small table in the corner and pulled out his laptop. Dean kept on looking over the articles pinned to the wall, some of them were 40-year-old yellowed newspaper articles that were poorly scanned, "How old is this guy?" Dean mumbled to himself but Sam heard him.

"I dunno, Dean. There are so many search results but most of them are about actual doctors." Dean looked at the wall once more and a headline caught his eye.

"Search for the Doctor in UNIT."

"What's UNIT?"

"I dunno, but it's in a few of the headlines and mentioned in a ton of articles." The room was plunged back into silence except for the keystrokes on Sam's laptop.

"That's odd, this says that someone named the Doctor worked at UNIT in the 1980s. That would make this Doctor at least 60 and he doesn't look 60."

Dean was silent for a moment remembering how old the Doctor's eyes had looked when Ms. Stien lashed out at them, "In our line of work looks can be deceiving, Sammy."

"You're right, I'll keep on digging."

"And I'm gonna take a nap and wait for Cas to call," And with that Dean jumped onto the nearest bed and closed his eyes.

**The Crockets**

Cas was staking out the Crockets' house just as Dean had asked, waiting for the Doctor to come and kill Mr. Crocket. However, the Doctor was also staking out Mr. Crocket's house from the shadows of the catwalk. Cas and the Doctor had been waiting outside of Mr. Crockets for an hour or so with no sign of anything hostile approaching the house. Then all of a sudden the door opened.

"Where do you think you're going, Jimmy?" Dotty called from inside the house.

"I'm just going for a walk for the fresh air," Jimmy called back then let out a cough.

"You're going to make yourself sicker."

"Fresh air is good for the lungs, love, besides I don't want to get you sick."

"Jimmy, you always have my best interests at heart, be quick Jimmy or dinner will get cold."

"I'll be quick, don't you worry!" Then Jimmy stepped outside and closed the front door. He shivered a little bit then started walking towards the catwalk. The Doctor quickly moved through to the other side of the catwalk and hid behind a pine tree near the mouth of the catwalk. Cas, on the other hand, could not follow Jimmy in his car and he had a bad feeling. He pulled out his phone and called Dean.

"Cas is he there?"

"No, Jimmy is headed towards the park and I don't like it."

"Okay, Sammy and I will go to the park right away," Then Dean hung up the phone.

Cas got out of his car and followed Mr. Crocket through the catwalk.

**Big Brain Motel**

"Sammy let's go," Dean practically shouted at Sam.

"Cas saw the Doctor?"

"No, Jimmy is heading towards the park and Cas doesn't like it."

"Jimmy said it was in the park when he saw the Doctor."

"Let's go gank the son of a bitch," Dean said grabbing the keys for his Impala off the nightstand.

**Park**

The Doctor stood behind the tree waiting for Mr. Crocket to come out of the catwalk, from where he was standing he could see the alley where the TARDIS was parked and the bench he had sat on earlier which was now occupied by a man and a woman, it was hard to tell in the dark. He could hear some of Mr. Crockets coughs coming from the catwalk, he clearly wasn't feeling so good. Mr. Crocket came through the catwalk and paused for a moment taking in a deep breath.

"That wasn't so bad," He mumbled and continued walking. Then Castiel walked out of the catwalk sticking to the shadows, not noticing where the Doctor was hiding. The Doctor wanted to focus on Castiel and figure out what he was but Mr. Crocket's life was at stake so he would figure out what Castiel was later. The Doctor watched Mr. Crocket intently as he sat down on one of the unoccupied benches and stared out into the empty field. He began to cough again, then shiver... he hated being sick but what was even worse was Dotty fretting over him when he was sick.

Cas turned to look at the road when he heard the Winchesters' Impala pull up behind a cop car. Cas walked over to a light post where he was barely illuminated and the Winchester brothers walked over to him.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked.

"That's Jimmy Crocket over there," He said pointing to the bench Jimmy was sitting on, "He has gotten worse since we last spoke to him."

"Like gotten sicker? We only spoke to him a few hours ago," Sam said and Cas just nodded.

Sam, Dean, Cas and the Doctor all jumped at the sound of two car doors slamming shut very loudly, they all turned to look and saw two cops walking over to Jimmy who was having another coughing fit. Sam, Dean, and Cas moved in closer to hear what was being said while the Doctor fumbled to get his non-human detector out of his pocket.

"I thought you said it was supposed to last longer this time," Jimmy said although it didn't sound like Jimmy.

"It was," One of the cops said, "Maybe some of the frequencies are off or-"

"I don't care what wrong, just get me out of here!" Jimmy shouted then went into another coughing fit.

"Jimmy?" Sam asked approaching him, Dean and Cas had fanned out, "Are you okay?"

"Winchester," Jimmy said then his eyes turned dark violet. Sam jumped back as he had never see demon eyes turn purple and Dean jumped forwards taking Jimmy to the ground. Cas now had his angle blade in his hand ready for one of the cops to attack.

"What are you?" Sam asked, pointing the demon knife at Jimmy.

"I'm a demon, Sam. But you already knew that," The demon said with a smirk then started coughing again.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"His eyes were purple, not black."

Dean just stared at Sam then plunged an angle blade through Jimmy's heart. One of the two cops that were standing there attacked Cas the other one pulled something that looked like a phone out of her pocket and pressed some buttons. Suddenly the two people that were sitting on the other bench were rushing towards Sam and Dean and a few other people ran into the park from different directions. As they closed in the Doctor noticed something strange, his non-human detector was beeping when pointed at everyone except for the Winchesters. Cas had finally killed the demon that was attacking him and Sam had stabbed the one with the cellphone thing.

"I don't like these odds Dean," Sam said as the demons drew closer holding strange weapons. The three of them were all standing back to back with their weapons raised.

The Doctor was still behind his tree, he didn't like these odds either but after hearing the word 'demon' he knew he needed help. The Doctor knew of demons but he had no idea how to stop them, so he needed the boy's help. He was also certain of one other thing, there were definitely aliens involved as well.

The Doctor, taking out his sonic screwdriver, ran from his cover straight toward the boys. It looked like the people attacking were holding cheap laser guns, which meant no deadlock seal. One of the attackers fired at him from the catwalk and the Doctor ducked just in time. He turned around, bleeped the sonic screwdriver and the laser gun sent sparks flying everywhere. The Doctor reached the park bench that Sam, Dean, and Cas were standing by and shouted, "Run!" as he blew past them. The other people had started firing at them and the Doctor had the only thing that could stop them so they followed him.

Dean tried to make a break for the Impala but there were at least three people in his way and there was no way they could hijack a car without getting shot. As they were running Cas was hit by a laser in the shoulder which left a big hole in his jacket and shirt. The Doctor led them into the alley across from the park.

"We're trapped!" Sam shouted.

"No, we're not!" The Doctor called back as he grabbed the TARDIS key from his pocket and opened up the doors.

"In case you haven't noticed that thing is made of wood and they have laser guns!" Dean shouted as the Doctor disappeared into the TARDIS, "And there's no way we'll all fit!"

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted from inside the TARDIS.

Sam stepped into the TARDIS to pull the Doctor out, "What the..." He said as he looked around, "Dean!"

"Come on Sammy. Just..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, he was surprised by the size of this wooden box. Cas followed Dean inside, concerned that he never finished his sentence. They all looked around in shock, completely forgetting what was going on.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered.

"Oi! Close the doors!" The Doctor shouted from the center console too busy pressing buttons to look up. Cas immediately turned around to close the doors just as a laser blast went by.

The sound of the doors closing was enough for Dean to come to his senses, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Doctor, "Who the hell are you?"

The Doctor looked up as Dean clicked the safety of his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliff hanger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back again! This is my longest chapter yet! Fair warning there is a bit more swearing in this chapter so just skip the first section to jump over most of it, but you'll miss some of the story. Enjoy!

**Park**

Jimmy Crocket was dead, "Shit," Elenor muttered. She stood over Jimmy's body with her scanner not picking up any life signs from the human or the demon inside.

"What's the verdict?" Adam asked, rubbing his arm where a misfired shot hit.

"Both of them, dead."

"Shit, I thought they couldn't die from stab wounds."

"So did I." The two of them stood in silence unsure of what to do.

"What happened here?" Beatrix asked with Sheriff Colman on her heel.

"Both two of them are dead, ma'am," Elenor answered as confidently as she could.

Beatrix looked around the park, taking in all of the damage.

"Who did this?" Sheriff Colman asked.

"W-well there were four adult males, pretty sure they were all human ma'am."

"Where did they go!?" She shouted. Elenor was shaking so badly she could barely point her finger in the direction of the alleyway.

**TARDIS**

The Doctor looked at Dean, or rather, at the gun Dean was holding, "I don't like guns in my TARDIS. You can put it down," The Doctor said with his voice unwavering.

"Not a chance. Who are you?" Dean asked straining his arms out, even more, aiming now directly at the Doctor's heart, "I won't ask again."

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

Dean was about to ask him more violently for his name but Sam spoke sooner, "What is this place?"

"It's my TARDIS,"

"Is it some kind of witchcraft? How is it bigger on the inside?'

"No, it's not witchcraft!" The Doctor said very defensively, "TARDIS stands for time and relative dimension in space!"

"You know what, I don't care," Dean said trying to get this conversation back to being somewhat productive, "What did you do to Jimmy Crocket?"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Well my buddy Cas behind me says that he saw you when Jimmy was kidnapped. Would you like to change your answer?"

"I swear I didn't do anything to Mr. Crocket!"

Dean was about to pull the trigger when Cas grabbed his shoulder, "Dean don't. I don't think he's lying."

Dean turned to look at Cas, "Are you taking his side now?" He said very angrily.

"No! I just think we should hear his story."

"I'm with Cas on this one, Dean," Sam said, "I mean, why would he help us get out of the park if he was working with the demons?"

Dean looked between the two of them, extremely pissed off that he got out-voted. He pushed the safety of his gun back into place as he lowered it. They all turned back towards the Doctor who seemed to be deep in thought as he was staring directly at the TARDIS doors. However, that wasn't what he was looking at, he was looking at the shapes following Castiel. The Doctor had been able to focus enough to figure out what they are; they weren't holograms, they were wings hidden in a different psychic plane. It was almost impossible for humans to see them and it was difficult for the Doctor to make them out.

"Hey, sandshoes," Dean called to the Doctor, breaking his focus on Castiel's wings, "My friends here want to hear your story."

"Well, that would be a very long story."

Dean sighed, he was about to point his gun at the Doctor to make him talk but before he got the chance, Sam stepped in front of him.

"Start when you came into town."

"Well, I was trying to get to Chicago but I missed it," The Doctor said rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do you miss Chicago? You're not even in the right state," Dean said.

"My TARDIS has a mind of her own-" The Doctor was cut off by the TARDIS shaking the flashing emergency lights.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked as he tightened his grip on his gun feeling really uneasy about this whole scenario.

The Doctor pulled the screen around so that the boys could see what was going on outside, "We were just hit by one of their laser guns, but a much more powerful one than what they had in the park."

The boys stepped in closer to see the Sheriff and a policewoman walking towards the TARDIS holding guns they had never seen before.

"If the outside of this thing is made of wood then shouldn't the laser guns have lit us on fire?" Sam asked, he was more confused then he would like to admit.

"At this point, I would usually say that nothing can get through those doors," The Doctor began as he started to walk around the console adjusting some of the knobs and pressing buttons, "Which, normally nothing can. But I haven't had a chance to run full diagnostics on my TARDIS after she crash-landed."

"How can a police box crash?" Dean asked, but the Doctor completely ignored his question.

"I need a safe place I can rematerialize so she doesn't have to deal with any more lasers."

No one wanted to trust the Doctor, but they also didn't want to be sitting ducks, for people with laser guns, in a wooden box.

"Big Brain Motel, room 216," Cas said. The Doctor went to toggle a few more knobs then the TARDIS shook again and more warning lights began to flash. Sam and Dean both went to stand by the door holding their guns in case anything got in.

The Doctor stood by a big lever, "Allons-y!" He shouted as he pulled it down. The TARDIS shook and make a wheezing noise. Then the big blue thing in the center of the room began to move up and down.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted, turning around to fire a shot at the Doctor but the TARDIS violently shook to one side causing Dean and Sam to fall over. Cas only slightly stumbled and the Doctor caught himself on the console, pressed a few more buttons. Then the noise stopped.

"You two can get out of my TARDIS, I don't like guns in here," The Doctor said in a low cold voice. Dean quickly went to the doors, eager to get out of the TARDIS, Sam was a bit more reluctant, it's not every day you're in a box that's bigger on the inside, but he followed Dean out. The Doctor looked at his screen again, the TARDIS needed to rest a bit more before they could leave.

"Doctor," Cas said. The Doctor looked up at him, he forgot that he was still in the TARDIS, "We have a lot of questions from this case and I think you have some of the answers."

"Are you asking for my help?" Cas nodded, "Fine, just no more guns."

**Alleyway**

"By Tupljak's moons..." Beatrix mumbled as the blue box disappeared.

"What was that?" Colman asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

"Neither do I and I doubt Krammeyer will either."

"What are we going to tell Krammeyer?"

"Good question. What are you going to tell me?" Krammeyer asked as he appeared behind them. Beatrix and Colman nervously glanced at each other, neither one of them wanting to start this conversation. "Well... What are you waiting for?" Krammeyer asked, getting very impatient and flashing his eyes back.

"Well, we were on our way to assist with the extraction of Winston when four strangers showed up," Colman said.

"I know that bit. Tell me what I don't know."

"The four of them said they were FBI agents, but one of them was the British guy from Jimmy's kidnapping. And I'm pretty sure the other guy in the trench coat has been looking into something in town," Beatrix said, feeling a bit less nervous than she was before.

"And you didn't think to tell me that the British guy was back in town. And that there were newcomers?" Krammeyer turned around and stopped in his tracks, "Is that one of your cars?" He asked pointing to the Winchesters' car.

"No... Why?" Colman asked.

"Meet back at the base." Then Krammeyer disappeared leaving a smell of sulphur in the Alleyway.

"I'm so happy we're getting rid of that smell," Beatrix muttered.

**Big Brain Motel**

Dean and Sam stumbled out of the TARDIS expecting to be back in the alleyway but were shocked to be back in their motel room, there were papers strewn all over the place but it was definitely their room.

"But, how did we move?" Sam asked no one in particular, "I'm so confused."

"I passed confused 10 minutes ago, Sammy," Dean said, trying to make sense of this scenario.

They were so confused that they didn't even notice Cas and the Doctor walk out of the TARDIS until the TARDIS door squeaked shut. Dean had his gun out in an instant and the Doctor stiffened at the sight of it. Cas walked over to Dean staying in between the gun and the Doctor.

"Cas," Dean said, trying to make Cas move out of his way but Cas just grabbed Dean's arm and forced it to his side.

"He is on our side Dean."

"Yeah, well I don't know that."

"He can prove it if you just let him talk. He's not even armed."

"How did he stop those laser guns then?"

"That was my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said, cutting into Cas and Dean's conversation.

"Last I checked screwdrivers don't stop guns."

"It's more of a multi-tool really."

"Can it shoot lasers?" Sam asked, "I mean we need a way to fight back."

"No. It doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't mame," The Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"They what does it do?"

"It is very good with electronics and doors," Then to prove his point the Doctor pointed it at Dean and his phone went off. Dean pulled out his phone to check the caller ID, it read _The Doctor._ Dean looked back up at the Doctor as he was putting his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"How did you get my number?"

"I didn't, my sonic screwdriver activated your ring tone and displayed my name." The room was silent for a moment, then Sam spoke up,

"How did we move? I mean we were in the alley then we were here in our Motel room quicker than we could have driven it and that's a box."

"That's not an ordinary box, Sam. The TARDIS is my spaceship."

"A space ship that looks like a blue box and that's made of wood. That's a bit hard to believe," Dean retorted.

"Oi! You've seen the inside! And the chameleon circuit broke down a while ago."

"If that's a space ship are you from the future?" Sam asked.

"Ah, Sam with all of the good questions. No, I am not from the future. I'm not from earth," The Doctor hesitated on saying that last bit, but it would have come out eventually.

"You're saying you're an alien, there's no such thing," Dean said.

"You're looking at one!" That didn't seem to convince the boys so the Doctor tried something, "I know you guys deal with non-human threats. I heard you talking about demons and your friend Castiel isn't human, I-"

"How do you know that Cas isn't human?" Dean asked extremely defensively, his hand tensing on his gun.

"I can see his wings," The Doctor stated.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief. Sam also looked very curious.

"I can only see them when I focus, I'm pretty sure they exist in a different psychic plane." The Doctor paused looking at Sam and Dean's shocked faces and Cas's confused face, "I'm guessing you guys can't see them."

"That would be correct. Seeing my true form would burn your eyes out."

"Blimey. What are you if you're not human?"

"I'm an Angel. What are you?"

"Time Lord."

Dean snorted, "Let me get this straight you say that you're an alien, which is hard to believe, and your species is called Time Lords. Come on, no one is going to believe that."

The Doctor was offended by that comment, it also brought back some memories he tried to repress. Cas believed the Doctor while Dean thought the Doctor was full of crap. Sam didn't know who to believe, or what to believe, he needed proof.

"Can you prove that you're an alien?"

The Doctor paused for a moment, then he pulled out his non-human detector. "This is a non-human detector. When it points at a non-human it beeps. Here, Sam, you do the pointing," He said as he gave the non-human detector to Sam. Sam took the detector thingy from the Doctor and stepped back. He pointed the device at himself and nothing happened. Then he pointed it at Dean and nothing happened. But when he pointed it a Cas it began to beep. Sam pointed it back at Dean then it stopped beeping. Finally, Sam pointed it at the Doctor and it began to beep.

"You are an alien," Sam stated.

"I have two hearts too if you'd like to check that as well."

"N-no, I believe you."

"Do you know what those things were that we were fighting?" Dean asked, loosening up a little, but still not completely trusting the Doctor.

"Before I answer that I want to ask you guys a question. You said you were hunters, what do you hunt?"

"We hunt things that go bump in the night," Dean said.

"There are lots of things that go bump in the night, could you be a bit more specific?"

"Werewolves, vampires, demons, ghosts, ghouls, shapeshifters, and the list goes on," Sam said, "Do you, like, hunt aliens?"

"No. I defend people and planets from alien invasions. I've saved this planet a lot, but there are plenty of others to save and explore."

"Hey, E.T.," Dean said, interrupting Sam and the Doctor's conversation, "Let's figure out what we're fighting, then you and Sam can nerd out."

"Yes, sorry. What do you know so far?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the calm before the storm. Please enjoy and point out any mistakes.

**Big Brain Motel**

Sam, Dean, and the Doctor were seated at the small table in the corner of the room. The hunters were explaining to the Doctor what demons were, while Cas was picking up all of his papers that had been strewn about when the TARDIS materialized. Sam wanted to keep on asking the Doctor about his TARDIS and about him being an alien but there were lives at stake.

"What do you do when you come across a demon?" The Doctor asked.

"We kill them," Dean replied with a straight face.

"Kill them? I thought they were already dead souls?"

"When you kill a demon they go to the empty and they're dead for good," Sam replied.

The Doctor shifted in his seat, he was uncomfortable with the idea of killing but if a demon is already dead then you're beating a dead horse. At least that's what he thought to himself.

"We're pretty sure that demons are involved with this case," Dean said, although he wasn't sure what was what at the moment.

"Demons are involved," Cas said absentmindedly from the other side of the room as he continued picking up papers and pinning them back on the wall. The Doctor shot Castiel a questioning glance, then he remembered that Cas is an angel and can probably notice these things.

"We just have to figure out what they're up to. This isn't an ordinary demon case," Sam said.

"Yeah, demons usually don't have laser guns," Dean said.

"There are aliens involved in this as well." Sam and Dean turned to look at the Doctor, even Cas stopped what he was doing, "Humans don't have the technology to make laser guns, at least not in this century."

"Do you know what kind of aliens they are?" Sam asked, wanting to learn as much as he could about alien life.

"Not yet, but I've narrowed them down to a few species I think," The Doctor said rubbing his chin. Sam was about to speak then Dean cut him off.

"I think I need a few hours of sleep to understand aliens and pretty much everything else that has happened today." Sam kept wanting to ask the Doctor questions but as soon as Dean mentioned sleep he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"I second that Dean, I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Right," the Doctor said jumping up from his chair, "While you guys do that I have to run some diagnostic tests on my TARDIS to make sure she's running okay."

"Don't go anywhere on us Doc," Dean said.

"Don't worry, she still needs to rest a bit, won't be going anywhere." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and letting them squeak shut.

"Damn aliens," Dean muttered as he grabbed his bag and went into the washroom.

"I can't believe that aliens exist," Sam said, "Did you know about them Cas?"

"It has always been the angel's job to protect humans, no angel thought about aliens." Cas turned back to his wall of information on the Doctor re-reading all of the highlighted parts. Sam was digging through his bag and cleaning up his stuff that was strewn about by the TARDIS.

Dean came out of the washroom and stared at Cas, "It's very creepy when you watch us sleep, Cas."

Cas just glared back at Dean, "Fine, I will join the Doctor in his TARDIS."

**TARDIS**

The Doctor was at the console staring at the Gallifreyan symbols popping up on the screen, he had been trying to figure out why his new addition to the system made the TARDIS crash. Then he heard the familiar creak of the doors open and close, he looked up expecting to see Sam but he saw Cas instead.

"Oh. Hello."

Cas just walked further into the TARDIS looking around, "This ship is unusual."

"I get that a lot. I love it when someone says 'it's bigger on the inside.' It's my favourite part," The Doctor said with a smile.

"It's not only that," Cas said, the Doctor raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Your ship seems to be alive."

"She is alive!" The Doctor said almost defensively. Almost as a response, the TARDIS cloister bell went off. "How can you tell?"

"I can feel it the same way angels feel souls."

"Interesting," The Doctor said then he appeared to be deep in thought. He was trying to remember anything he learned about angels but was drawing a blank.

"How is it that you can see my wings?" Cas asked moving closer to the console.

"Well the Time Lords' psychic abilities are greater than that of a human so I am able to observe things that exist in other psychic planes when I focus enough." Cas looked at the Doctor, trying to figure out what question to ask next.

"Why Earth?" The Doctor just looked at Cas, "If there are so many planets with life why did you choose Earth?"

"The people. Humans are so fascinating, they're nothing like Time Lords."

"Humans are fascinating. It is my job, and all of the other angels' jobs, to protect them."

"You're trying to figure out if I'm a threat to humanity," The Doctor said sounding a little offended, "Believe me I'm not. I've saved this planet from hundreds of alien invasions, and I plan to stop this one too."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know what we're dealing with."

"That's strange," Cas began, "I saw you here a week ago at the sight of Jimmy Crocket's kidnapping."

The Doctor was surprised by this accusation and Cas got into a fighting stance ready to pull out his angel blade.

**Abandoned Barn**

"Because of _your_ kidnappings, _you_ dragged the world's best hunters into town!" Krammeyer shouted at Elenor and Colman.

"Just remember whose idea it was for us to help you with your smell!" Elenor shouted back, "You knew the risks when you signed up!"

The room was plunged into silence, all of the demons and aliens watching were too scared to move.

"Let's just pack up and move to another town," Colman suggested. Then the weirdest thing happened, Elenor and Krammeyer laughed.

"Let's just pack up. That would take days!" Elenor said.

"Why leave? We already have high ranking posts in this town!" Krammeyer added.

"But what about the hunters?" Colman questioned.

"Hunters have never fought aliens before, they don't know how to kill you."

"But what about in the park? They stopped us fairly easily then," Colman said, trying to get them to see reason, "I still think we should go."

"They only short-circuited our laser guns in the park, no one was harmed other than Clarrisa."

"I still don't like our situation."

"I've had enough of your complaining Colman," Elenor said as she pulled a device, that looked like a remote control for a T.V., out of her pocket.

"Please no!" Colman pleaded, a look of terror in his eyes, "You don't have to do this!"

Elenor pressed a button, then a purple light started flashing through Colman's body. Colman screamed as the purple light left his body and floated in midair then into a jar that Elenor was holding. Colman's body fell to the ground.

"Who wants to be the new sheriff Colman?"

**TARDIS**

The Doctor was scrambling for words, trying to find something to say to prove that he isn't hostile.

"I'm a time traveller, I haven't been there yet," The Doctor said, not as calmly as he would have liked. Then a light bulb went off inside his head, "Castiel you are a genius! If I go back in time I can figure out what these aliens are and they won't be suspicious of me then. You're brilliant!"

Castiel was taken aback by the Doctor's sudden enthusiasm, his aggression turning into confusion then into understanding.

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't," The Doctor said fiddling with some of the controls on the TARDIS. He looked up to see Cas staring at him in a very uncomfortable way, "Fine. But you have to stay in the TARDIS. Interacting with your past self is not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Paradoxes and timey-wimey things happen," The Doctor said fiddling with more controls then looking at the screen, "She's going to need to rest a bit more before we can pop back in time."

"How long does she need?"

"A few hours probably. I also don't want to get stuck back there." The Doctor went to sit down in the chair and put his feet up on the console, "What did you learn about me?"

"What?"

"You had a wall in the motel room dedicated to figuring out who I am, what did you find out?"

"You are a mysterious man Doctor, there is nothing concrete about you, not even a photo. Now that I know that you're a time traveller it makes sense that you appear all throughout time, but it still doesn't explain how you have many faces. Is 'Doctor' a title that gets passed down or do you possess humans as vessels?"

"Interesting question. I do not possess different vessels nor is 'Doctor' a title, it's my name. When a Time Lord is fatally wounded we regenerate and when the process is over we have a new face and body."

Castiel nodded in understanding, bits and pieces about the Doctor he had read online were beginning to make sense. He also trusted the Doctor a bit more than he did before, still not fully convinced that he meant no harm but was more convinced than Dean was.

The Doctor and Cas sat in the TARDIS and they exchanged a few stories about their lives, they were small stories that held no significance in their lives other than they were fun times.

A message flashed across the computer screen of the TARDIS and the Doctor grinned, "She's good to go!" He started running around the console pushing buttons and setting the coordinates. In all of the commotion, neither of them heard the TARDIS doors open.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked from the doors of the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten you guys caught up to what has been posted on Fanficton.net. Updates every Thursday from now on. See you then. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**TARDIS**

"The better question is _when_ are we going," The Doctor said scrambling around the TARDIS console.

"I'm pretty sure he had the question right," Sam said wiping the last traces of sleep off of his face.

"Good old Castiel here said that he saw me a week ago when Mr. Crocket was kidnapped. Thing is, I haven't been there, not yet, not really."

"But Cas saw you a week ago, how could you not have been there?" Dean asked looking very confused and his hand itching to grab his gun.

"I'm a time traveller," The Doctor said, but the Winchesters just looked more confused. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect. But actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... Timey-wimey stuff."

"Is that supposed to help?" Dean said looking dumbfounded. Sam looked like he understood most of what the Doctor said and he translated it to Dean.

"Cas saw the Doctor in the past but when we're seeing the Doctor he hasn't been there yet."

"Right you are Sam, when we go back I'll be able to figure out what alien we are dealing with. Then when we come back to the present we can stop them."

"Why would we come back to the present if we can stop them in the past? It would be easier," Dean said and Sam just sighed.

"Because that would create a paradox, and, believe me, those are not good." The Doctor went to go put his had on a large lever, "Any more questions?" He asked as he looked around the room. Sam was shaking his head and Dean was moving closer to one of the posts so he had something at arm's length to grab onto. "Right then. Allons-y!"

The TARDIS began to shutter and then violently jolted to one side, Dean was able to grab onto the post beside him. However, Sam wasn't so lucky and he tumbled to the ground. Cas only staggered around a bit and the Doctor took all of the wobbling and jolting of the TARDIS in stride as he was able to run around the console seemingly monitoring different systems and adjusting them. The TARDIS gave one final jolt, then made a noise signifying that they had landed.

"Are rides in this thing always this bumpy?" Sam asked getting up off of the floor.

"For the most part, yeah." The Doctor grabbed his coat from the poll Dean was hanging onto and slipped it on practically running towards the doors. Sam and Dean followed and Dean noticed Cas staying behind.

"Cas, are you coming?"

"No, the Doctor said I have to stay here so I do not create a paradox."

"Interacting with your past self can get very messy," The Doctor said, "And people can die." He added in a very low tone trying not to remember what happened with the reapers when Rose tried to save her father.

Dean wasn't satisfied with the Doctor's answer, but Cas seemed to trust the Doctor enough to stay behind in the TARDIS and Sam also trusted the Doctor. This was not an argument he was going to win so Dean kept his mouth shut.

They exited the TARDIS and Sam and Dean were surprised to be in the alleyway by the park again, but that wasn't the only thing to surprise them; it looked like the Sun had just set. And when Dean looked out to the park he didn't see his car parked on the side of the road where he had left it.

"We just time travelled," Sam said a bit dumbfounded. _That box is impossible_ he thought.

"Yes, we did. Come on," The Doctor said turning to leave the alleyway.

They crossed the street, the Doctor didn't almost get hit by a car this time and all three of them were scanning their surroundings. Sam and Dean were looking for any signs of demonic activity and the Doctor was trying to see any signs of alien activity. They came to a stop behind the tree the Doctor had hidden behind before.

"Okay, we need a plan," Sam said.

"Right. So Mr. Crocket should be coming through the catwalk at any moment along with Castiel. Castiel only remembered seeing me not you two, so do not let him see you."

"So you just want us to stay here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, unless something goes wrong."

"What can go wrong?" Sam asked.

"I have to get pretty close to our alien friends to get a strong enough reading so I can figure out what species they are."

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically, "Do we know how many alien-demon things are going to be here?"

"No, Castiel never mentioned a number."

"Awesome," Dean muttered again.

"So you're just going to run into the catwalk, with no weapons, and hope you can figure out what the aliens are," Sam said.

"Yep."

"That's not a very good plan."

"Have you got a better one?"

To this the Winchesters were silent; they were out of their element chasing down aliens, not to mention time travel. They had done it before but never in such a small jump. Dean was about to say something when the Doctor spoke.

"Here he comes."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Then they heard Mr. Crocket whistling from the other end of the catwalk. Then they saw three people enter the catwalk from their vantage point.

"That's my cue," The Doctor said as he slipped into the catwalk behind the three people that had just walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Mr. Crocket called. The three people had stopped in front of him and looked like they were about to charge him when someone came up from behind and hit him over the head.

Castiel had been watching this all unfold from behind Mr. Crocket, there were six people in the catwalk now, too many for Cas to take out without help. Then he heard a weird beeping noise, apparently so did everyone else in the catwalk as they all turned around.

"Blimey." The Doctor muttered as he read the results off of his sonic screwdriver. Then he looked up and saw all of the eyes in the catwalk on him, "Hello. Is this how you Americans spend your time? That old chap looks like he needs a hospital! I'm a doctor, let me take a look at him."

"It's none of your business!" One of the people snarled and they started moving towards the Doctor. Castiel was now able to get a better view of this mysterious man, there was something off about him but Castiel couldn't figure out what.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were behind the tree near the mouth of the catwalk, Dean wanting to run into the catwalk and kill some evil sons of bitches while Sam was trying to figure out what exactly the Doctor was doing.

"Oi! No need to be rude! I'll just be off then, just make sure he's okay." With that final statement, the Doctor turned on his heel and walked out of the catwalk. He wanted to save Mr. Crocket, but that would mess with the time stream too much and cause problems he didn't particularly want to solve. Once the Doctor was out of the catwalk he saw Dean holding his gun; it looked like he was about to storm into the catwalk and start shooting things.

"I figured out what they are. Let's head back to the TARDIS."

"But we can save Mr. Crocket now," Dean complained tightening his grip on his gun.

"That would have catastrophic effects on our future," That clearly didn't please Dean, "I want to save him to but I can't. We have to go." The Doctor turned around and headed towards the TARDIS keeping to the shadows.

"Come on Dean. I don't want to get stuck back in time." With that, Sam turned to follow the Doctor and Dean reluctantly followed Sam.

Castiel had been thinking about the British guy, how does he fit into the puzzle? He didn't give a name, all Cas knew was he was a British doctor. And what was that strange device he was using? All Cas knew for sure is that he had his work cut out for him.

**TARDIS**

Castiel had been waiting for what seemed like forever in the TARDIS then the Doctor ran in and Sam and Dean walked in after him.

"Are you going to tell us what alien we're dealing with?" Dean asked, still pissed off at the Doctor.

"They're the Laplji," The Doctor said pulling up a grate on the floor.

"The what?" Dean asked.

"The Laplji, from the planet Tupljak. They are similar to demons in the sense that they need to possess a living organism to interact with things. Ah-ha!" The Doctor exclaimed as he pulled a mechanical-looking jar out of a large box that was underneath the TARDIS console.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Good question. It's a contraption used to hold the Laplji if a compatible organism cannot be found. They can't survive too long when they're not in one."

"Then what's with those weird control thing that they carry?" Sam asked.

"The Laplji didn't always need to possess organisms but after an unknown incident, they made a technology to aid them in the process. But I am pretty sure they only use the technology in emergencies, I'm not sure why they're using it now."

"So it's not a weapon," Dean asked.

"No! What's with you and weapons," The Doctor said, "Don't answer that."

"Let's head back to our time and figure out our next steps," Cas said.

"Wonderful idea! Allons-y!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any spelling mistakes and enjoy!

**Big Brain Motel**

The wheezing sound of the TARDIS filled the room as papers started flying all over the place. The TARDIS fully materialized and Dean was the first one to get out, needless to say, he wasn't a big fan of flying. He was almost shocked to be back in their motel room. His brain was going into overdrive as he tried to remember dealing with anything like the Laplji or if other hunters mentioned dealing with weird demons. He came up with nothing.

Cas exited the TARDIS shortly after Dean, "The Doctor's ship is very peculiar," Cas said rubbing the outside of the TARDIS.

"Do you two need a moment alone?" Dean joked. Cas just gave Dean his I don't understand stare.

Then the Doctor and Sam walked out of the TARDIS, "But how can I be reading this? You said it's written in a different language but I see it as English."

"That would be the TARDIS translations circuits. They can translate almost any language in the universe."

"That is really useful. Dean, Imagine how much easier it would be to do research if everything was translated into English."

"That would be nice. Speaking of research, we know what we're dealing with but we don't know where they're holding up." Dean said.

"Cas, do you have any ideas?" Sam asked, "You've been in town the longest."

"There are some abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town, I checked some of them but they were empty." Cas bent over and picked up a map from the floor and placed it on the table in the corner. There were red dots on all of the abandoned buildings in this town, turns out there are a lot of them. "I have already searched through this section of the city," Cas said as he pointed to a section of the map."

"Okay, how else can we narrow down our search?" Sam asked.

"Well," The Doctor began, "A Laplji spaceship wouldn't have been able to land in an area with a lot of buildings, they are pretty large ships."

Sam grabbed a pen and started crossing out parts of the city, significantly narrowing down their search area.

"And I'm pretty sure there is some sort of experiment going on, I'm just not sure what," The Doctor said running through different theories in his head.

"That means it would have to be a building away from prying eyes," Dean said and Sam narrowed down their options even more.

"Well we've certainly narrowed the buildings down," Sam said, "They're either in an old metalworking facility or in an abandoned farmhouse. Both are fairly large and in the middle of nowhere."

"Right then, allons-y!" The Doctor said turning towards the TARDIS.

"Hold up," Dean said, "First of all, I am not eager to get back in that thing-"

"Oi!"

"And two, we'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Right, she's not too good at small jumps anyways."

"Cas can you give us a ride to the park, that's where we left baby."Dean said, "We'll split up the same as before. The Doctor and I will take the factory and you two can take the farmhouse." Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

**Park**

On the ride to the park, everyone was silent, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Dean was trying to figure out how many demons were behind this, and what would be the quickest way to gank their asses. He was pretty sure that when they killed the demon in Mr. Crocket some of the other 'demons' they killed were actually aliens possessing someone, so the angle blades would work. Sam was trying to figure out why demons and aliens would be conducting experiments together in the middle of nowhere and what they were hoping to accomplish.

The Doctor's mind was racing, he was having similar thoughts as the Winchesters but he was also trying to figure out what brought aliens here and how to save as many lives as he could. The longer a Laplji possessed the lower the survival rate is for the hosts. He also didn't want to kill the Laplji, but he assumed that the Winchesters and Cas did.

They arrived at the park and Dean quickly rushed over to baby, with Sam right behind him, and opened the trunk. He put some weapons into a bag and handed it to Sam. The Doctor merely watched them from a distance, not wanting to know what kind of weapons were in the trunk, but he noticed how practiced the two were, knowing what to grab without communicating. It was pretty clear they did stuff like this pretty often.

"Ready to go Doc?" Dean asked

"Yes. See you two later then!" The Doctor gave a cheery smile then got into the passenger seat of Baby.

"Stay safe Sammy, call me if you find anything."

"Will do. Same goes for you."

The Winchesters each got into their respective cars and drove off in different directions.

**Impala**

"How long have you and your brother been hunting things?" The Doctor asked eager to break the silence.

"Ever since our mom died in a mysterious fire when I was 4."

"Blimey, that's a long time then."

"We're the best at what we do, saving people and hunting things. It's the family business."

"It's an unusual business. Well so is mine."

"What is your business, Doctor?"

"I'm just a traveller but I tend to save planets and people from destruction. And I try to preserve the timeline."

"Now that's unusual. Do you do it alone?"

"At the moment yeah. I had a friend, but she's gone now."

"What happened?"

"She's just gone."

The Impala was plunged into silence as old memories started to replay themselves in the Doctor's head and Dean tried to process what the Doctor told him about saving _planets._ The most he and Sam had saved was the planet a few times from various apocalypses.

Soon enough they rolled up to the abandoned metalworking factory, the word abandon fitting the building perfectly. Some of the outside walls and pipes were completely covered in rust and part of the roof was caved in.

"It's certainly abandoned." The Doctor said getting out of the car.

"Yeah," Dean mumbled as he walked over to the trunk. He took out an angel blade and held it out to the Doctor, "Here, take this."

"What for?"

"To defend yourself, it works against demons."

"I don't like weapons or violence," The Doctor said as he strode off towards the building.

 _How does he save planets without weapons?_ Dean thought, _This guy is nuts._

Dean jogged to catch up to the Doctor and they slowly started making their way through the factory.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here for years," The Doctor said after they had searched around for a bit.

"You're right, I don't like this." Just then his phone rang, it was Sam.

**Farmhouse**

Sam and Cas pulled up to the farmhouse, there was no sign of anything. It just looked like one of those creepy houses that were a regular part of their job. Sam pulls out his gun loaded with devil's trap bullets and Cas pulls out his angel blade and they walk up to the house. The front door squeaks open and they step inside, it takes a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness inside and Sam pulls out his flashlight. They split up and clear the first floor then they move up to the second.

"Sam!" Cas calls and Sam runs into the room where Cas stood looking out the window, "They're in the barn, I saw someone walk into it."

Sam stepped closer to the window to get a better look at the barn, it was significantly more run-down than the house but there was a weird light coming from it, "I'm calling Dean," Sam quickly dialled his number and put the phone on speaker.

"Look out!" Cas called just as a demon came up behind him. Sam fired off a shot but the demon was in the process of disarming him and the shot missed. Four more demons came into the room and a fight broke out. Sam was able to pull out the demon knife and kill the demon that attacked him.

"Did you find them, Sammy?" Dean asked through the phone. Sam was too busy trying to fight off demons to answer and Cas wasn't holing up to well himself. Dean only heard sounds of a fight through the phone, "Sammy?" Dean called again.

Then someone picked up the phone from where Sam had dropped it, "If you ever want to see your brother alive again you better hurry, he won't be alive much longer." Then the line went dead. Sam had been knocked unconscious and Cas has his own angel blade pointed towards his heart.

**Factory**

Once the line went dead Dean and the Doctor sprinted towards baby, the Doctor barely shut his door as Dean took off. The Doctor thought Dean was driving fast before, it was nothing compared to how fast he was driving now.

Dean was laser-focused, the only thing that mattered was batting Sammy back and nothing would get in his way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Update to celebrate the Christmas holidays and to apologize for posting the last few updates late. A big thank you to whoever is reading this, it means a lot that people are reading this! Please point out any spelling mistakes and enjoy! And Merry Christmas!

**Impala**

Dean was breaking more laws than usual doing his best to get to Sammy, that was his only thought, save Sammy, nothing else mattered. It took the Doctor calling his name three times to get his attention.

"Dean!"

"What?!" It came out more angrily than he would have liked.

"I know you want to get Sam back but you have to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down."

"They want you to be angry. When you're angry you make mistakes."

Dean pulled into the driveway and parked beside Cas's sad excuse for a car.

"The only thing that matters is getting Sam back." Dean was about to get out of the car when the Doctor grabbed his arm in a surprisingly tight grip.

"You can't save him if you're dead." Dean shrugged the Doctor off and headed towards the house pulling his gun out and clicking off the safety. The Doctor was close on Dean's heels with his hands shoved into his pockets. The Doctor only hoped that Dean had calmed down enough to be able to save Sam and everyone being possessed.

Dean kicked down the front door and started running through all of the rooms on the main floor while the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned things seemingly at random. Dean circled back to the front room, then bounded up the stairs, this time the Doctor followed him. Dean checked a few rooms, then found the one with Sammy's phone on the floor.

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean said as he picked up Sam's phone and demon knife. The Doctor walked past Dean to look out the window.

"I think they're in there," He said pointing out the window towards a dishevelled barn. Dean came to the window and stared at the barn, trying to make some sort of attack plan. There was no cover from here to the barn and there was only one entrance. There were also a few demons standing guard, but they could also be aliens, Dean wasn't too sure but either way, stabbing either one with an angel blade worked.

While Dean was scouting out the barn the Doctor seemed to be analyzing something in the distance that Dean didn't see or just didn't care about.

"Let's go," Dean said turning away from the window and the Doctor followed.

Neither of them really had a plan. Dean's was to get in, save Sammy, and kill all of the evil sons of bitches he possibly could. The Doctor's plan was pretty similar but he wanted to send the Laplji back to the stars, to give them another chance. But he doubted Dean would let him help the Laplji but Dean would also be preoccupied with saving Sam to worry about him. However, the Doctor had his usual backup plan, talk until he came up with a new plan.

They went down the stairs and walked around the outside of the house, Dean had his gun ready but the Doctor just kept his hands in his pockets. Just as they rounded the side of the house four demons were waiting for them.

"Winchester," One snarled as his eyes flickered to black.

"Some random demons," Dean replied.

"Who's your little friend?" Another one asked, but Dean ignored the question.

"Here's how this is going to work, you're going to let me get Sammy and you'll stay out of my way."

"Or what?"

"I'll gank your asses."

The demons looked at each other then attacked, Dean was able to shoot two of them before he was disarmed. The Doctor took his hands out of his pockets and he was dodging blows pretty well, but he never punched back. Dean was able to get his angel blade out and stab one of the demons attacking him, then with a quick maneuver, he took out the second one attacking him. Dean looked over at the Doctor and saw him expertly dodging and blocking blows against the two demons attacking him. Dean rushed over and stabbed one of the demons, and before the second one realized what was going on Dean stabbed it through the heart.

"You know it would be more efficient if you punched back," Dean said breathing heavily.

"Never really been one for violence," The Doctor replied, "Or killing," He added in a cold tone, but Dean didn't care.

"Let's go get Sammy," Dean said turning towards the barn. The Doctor sighed then followed him.

**Abandoned barn**

Sam woke up tied to a chair, the room spun for a moment until he fully woke up, his head was throbbing.

"He's awake!" He heard someone shout.

"Sam?" Cas called out. Sam looked around but couldn't see him.

"Cas?"

"I'm behind you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tied to a post. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said struggling against his bonds.

"There's no point in struggling Mr. Winchester, this will be over shortly," Someone said walking out of the shadows.

"What will be over shortly?" Sam asked.

"With some of our technology, we will get a demon to possess you without their usual side effects," Sam and Cas looked at the alien with confused expressions on their faces, "I thought you two were supposed to be smart," The alien sighed, "Side effects like that pesky sulphur smell, our technology gets rid of it."

"That's impossible," Sam said.

"But it's not. Think about it, how did you know you were fighting demons?"

Sam thought about it, there were no signs of sulphur and when they fought the demons in the park their eyes were purple, not black. The only reason he knew that they were facing demons was that one demon called them Winchesters and the only possible creature it could have been was a demon. A look of realization must have spread over Sam's face because the alien laughed.

"Humans! Can never see what's right in front of them," The alien smiled.

"Get on with it, Angus!" Another alien called.

"Y-yes Elanor," Angus stammered. He produced a remote from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"This will only hurt a little bit, then you'll go to sleep. For a very long time," Angus said menacingly while fiddling with some knobs on the remote. Sam tried to slink back in his char then pulled at his bonds again to no avail. Cas was struggling to get free as well but he was having little luck.

The remote thing started whirring. Then Sam felt the most painful headache since the premonitions. Angus was smiling in front of him cranking a knob on his control thing. Cas called out to him but Sam couldn't hear him over the buzzing in his head.

"Stop this!" Cas shouted. Then Krammeyer came out of the shadows and walked up to Castiel.

"Now why would I do that, angel?" The two beings got into a staring contest only broken by the sound of the barn doors bursting open.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he shot Angus straight through the skull while the Doctor bleeped his sonic screwdriver and short-circuited the remote that Angus was using.

Sam gasped then blinked his eyes to get them to focus.

"Dean!"

"I gotchya, Sammy," Dean said running up to Sammy to cut his bonds.

"Doctor look out!" Cas shouted as a demon attacked him with an angel blade. Against all of the preconceived notions, the Winchesters had about him, the Doctor was able to disarm the demon in seconds and threw the angel blade across the floor coming to a stop at Castiel's feet.

"You could have someone's eye out with that!" He shouted at the demon who looked puzzled, _why would someone throw the only thing that could kill me across the floor?_ It thought.

Dean was busy cutting Sam's bonds he failed to notice Krammeyer sneaking up on them and the Laplji on the second level of the barn with laser guns. Cas was busy finding a way to cut his bonds with the angel blade the Doctor had thrown him.

"Look out!" Sam shouted at Dean as soon as he noticed Krammeyer behind him. Dean turned around and started fighting with Krammeyer while Sam continued freeing himself.

The Doctor was the only one who noticed the Laplji with the laser guns up on the second floor. He turned to the demon he was fighting and said, "You just wait, I'm busy." Then he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started short-circuiting laser guns.

Cas managed to get himself free and take care of the demon beside the Doctor who had just figured out what was going on. Sam had now joined Dean in fighting Krammeyer and the Winchesters had the upper hand until re-enforcement come out of nowhere.

"That's enough!" Elanor shouted and all of the movement in the room stopped as everyone turned to look at her. Cas had just pulled his blade out of a demon and Dean had Krammeyer in a chokehold. Sam was holding onto the chair for support as he gathered his strength and the Doctor had decommissioned a lot of laser guns. Demons and Laplji seemed to have surrounded them, except most of the Laplji didn't have functioning weapons.

"You are outnumbered at least 10 to 1, surrender and we can work out a deal."

"We'll take out chances," Dean said, "We're doing pretty well." Yet as he said this he was struggling to keep Krammeyer in a chokehold.

"You haven't even begun to see what we can do little human." As if on cue Krammeyer demon flung Dean across the room. Dean moaned as he was getting up off of the ground. _Things were not going to end well if Dean kept on talking_ the Doctor thought.

"The Laplji are from planet Tupljak right?" The Doctor asked and Elanor just nodded, "Then why come to earth? I mean there are loads of other planets between here and there that you could have called home, several with very similar qualities."

"The resources," Elanor replied, trying to get control back over this conversation.

"Well, Earth does have loads of resources, some of which humans haven't even discovered yet, but so do a lot of other planets that would have been easier to get to. Why Earth?"

"The _human_ resources," Elanor stated.

"Humans aren't resources! Unless you count HR which in a way is human resources but that's not the point! Humans are wonderful creatures, so creative and inspiring! What have humans ever done to you?"

Sam, Dean, and Cas all looked at each other confused as to what the Doctor's tactic was but it was buying them time as Sam now had the demon knife in his hand and Dean had moved closer to Cas and the Doctor.

"We find humans spectacular for different reasons. But you are not human."

"No, I'm not, but I'll do you a favour. I'll help you find a new planet away from here where your race can start over without killing anybody."

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass. Who are you to think you can offer such a deal?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You know that's not what I'm asking," Elanor said, her voice colder than it had been before, "What planet are you from?"

"My planet has been gone for a very long time, but its name is still around... Gallifrey."

"B-but that's impossible! You're the oncoming storm," Elanor muttered as the Laplji shifted uncomfortably, some even taking a few steps away from the Doctor. The Laplji looked absolutely terrified even though they were doing their best to hide it, their looks of terror were making some of the demons uncomfortable.

Sam had made his way over to Dean and Cas at this point and looked around and they all looked around in awe and fear of what the Doctor just did, he didn't carry weapons because his voice was his weapon. There was a silent vote between the three of them to let the Doctor keep on going, he had to have been nick-named the oncoming storm for a reason.

"You are not the first alien invasion I have stopped and do you know what happened to them?" The room was silent until the Doctor continued, "They run every time they hear my name. They scamper off to far corners of the universe and hide for generations. I suggest you do the same." The room was silent until Krammeyer started laughing.

"You're really going to run aren't you?" Krammeyer said while chuckling, "He walks in here, unarmed, saying that you should leave. Please I can do better than that."

"You don't get it," Elanor said, "He is never armed."

"Then why are you so scared of him?" Krammeyer asked, his cocky-ness wearing off.

"He single-handily ended the biggest war this universe has ever seen, unarmed."

"What, did he talk them out of it?"

"No... He blew it up."

Sam, Dean, and Cas all turned to look at the Doctor, who was doing his best to radiate anger, but if you looked hard enough you could see sadness written all over his face. They had no idea what to think of their new friend, or if he was a friend anymore, but by the look on his face, he clearly regretted what he had done.

"We're leaving!" Elanor shouted and the Laplji practically ran towards their ship out back.

"If you ever return, there will be no more warnings," Were the Doctor's final words to the Laplji as they ran from the room, leaving all of their technology behind.

The Doctor had taken out half of the players, now it was the Winchesters turn to take out the demons.

"So do you just want to leave," Dean said to Krammeyer, "You just lost a lot of firepower."

"We still have enough demons to kill you Winchesters," Krammeyer said. Then, all of the demons attacked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I'm really excited to share this one with you guys! Thanks for all of your support while I was writing this. A few more chapters after this then it's over. Please point out any mistakes that I missed and enjoy!

**Abandoned barn**

Sam, Dean, Cas, and the Doctor were all standing back to back as demons approached them. Dean and Cas were each holding angel blades, Sam had his demon knife and the Doctor had his hands stuffed in his pockets. They weren't as outnumbered as they were before but they were still outnumbered.

"Does anyone have a plan?" The Doctor asked. All of the anger he was radiating earlier was suddenly gone.

"Kill as many demons as we can," replied Dean.

"That's not a very good plan," Cas said, "They have a significant upper hand."

The Doctor's brain was whirring, trying to come up with any sort of plan that would get all four of them out of the barn alive. The front doors were blocked by demons so running out that way was not an option. There was a whole ton of alien tech lying around, maybe he could use some of that. He never figured out the Lapljis plan with the demons so he didn't know how to stop the demons.

The demons were now throwing punches, Sam, Dean, and Cas were punching back and going in for the kill while the Doctor was just blocking and dodging. Dean had been the first one to stab a demon but there was a little reprieve. Sam was still weak from earlier and was barely holding his own.

"Did the demons say anything as to what they were doing?" The Doctor asked between blows, trying to figure out a plan. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and he was out of practice and getting tired.

Cas pulled his angel blade out of a demon then said, "Allowing demons to possess someone without the smell of sulphur."

That got the Doctor's brain connecting some dots, "Cover me!" he shouted as he ran towards a control panel taking out his sonic screwdriver. Dean had killed another Demon and ran behind the Doctor while Sam and Cas slowly followed. Sam wasn't doing too well, he was struggling to hold his own and nobody was able to help him. The Doctor had to work quickly. He tore the cover off of the control panel and started pulling out wires and doing some sonic-ing with his screwdriver.

"How exactly is that gonna help us doc?" Dean asked after killing another demon. They were significantly outnumbered and fatigue was starting to set in.

"If the demons possessed their hosts using Laplji technology then I can create a pulse to force them out," The Doctor said as fast as he could.

Someone must have heard the Doctor's explanation as to what the Doctor was trying to do because Dean was sent flying, losing his angel blade in the process.

"Hurry!" Dean shouted as he got into some hand-to-hand combat with some demons.

The Demon that was fighting Sam took his knife and threw him to the ground. Sam was now struggling to see straight, unconsciousness trying to consume him. Cas finished with the demon he was fighting, then tackled the one that was about to finish Sam. Sam took a little pause to right himself, and to try and find his weapon. He snatched his knife up pretty quickly and was walking backwards towards the Doctor, trying to put as much space between himself and the oncoming demons.

"Almost got it!" The Doctor shouted, with his arms stuck deep in the control panel. All of a sudden he was sent flying across the room, dropping his sonic screwdriver. Everyone was so consumed with staying alive nobody noticed Krammeyer sneaking up on the Doctor.

"You will not stop us, Doctor," Krammeyer said as the Doctor was getting up off the floor.

"That hurt!" The Doctor shouted rubbing the back of his head, "You shouldn't throw people across the room! It's rude!"

"I don't care," Krammeyer said as he pushed the Doctor up against a post with just a flick of his hand. The noise caused Dean to turn around and attack Krammeyer, but before he could get close enough Krammeyer had flung him against a different pole.

"Now you Winchesters never do give up. After everything you just learned about the Doctor you still want to trust him?"

"Well, it's better than siding with you," Dean retorted. Other demons had begun to watch what was going on in front of them, trying to figure out which one to kill first.

Dean had been providing the Doctor with some time to figure out how to complete his plan. There was no way he could break the demon's hold and the control panel was on the other side of the room. He had dropped his sonic, so no remote activation. Dean couldn't help him, he was in the same predicament. Cas was fighting a losing battle with another two demons. That only left the Doctor with Sam... where was Sam? The Doctor frantically looked around trying to find where the younger Winchester was.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with," Dean said keeping Krammeyer's attention on him hoping that Sam would be able to do something.

Cas had just killed another two demons and some of the demons advancing on Sam turned to deal with Cas so he wouldn't be able to help Dean and the Doctor. Sam was left with only one demon on him as others had stopped to watch Krammeyer.

"Why would I make it quick?" Krammeyer said walking towards Dean, "It's no fun that way." Now Dean was starting to get nervous but he did his best not to show it.

The Doctor had finally spotted Sam, who was in the middle of finishing off another demon. Sam had gotten very lucky, the demon he was fighting was pretty inexperienced so he was able to get the upper hand and kill it. Sam looked over at Krammeyer for the first time in a while and saw Dean up against a post with Krammeyer advancing. Just as he was about to storm down there to save Dean he locked eyes with the Doctor who shook his head. Sam stopped and looked over to the control panel and saw the Doctor's sonic screwdriver lying on the ground. Sam looked at the Doctor and the Doctor nodded. Sam started slowly making his way over to the control panel as to not attract the attention of demons.

The Doctor had to find a way to communicate with Sam without tipping off the demons, he was their only hope now.

"So Krammeyer," The Doctor began, calling all of the attention of the demons, "What's your big plan?"

Krammeyer just turned and stared at the Doctor. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, he knew the Doctor was good at stalling.

"Come on, you must have a big plan! Everyone does, or at least all bad guys do. Well, most bad guys do, at least the ones that I've encountered do."

"I do have a plan, to kill the Winchesters." Krammeyer sounded very pissed off now. But the Doctor didn't care, he had bought Sam enough time to get to the control panel.

Cas had just been overpowered by three demons and one was holding an angel blade against his throat.

Sam had gotten to the control panel but he had no idea what to do next, there were so many buttons to press. He looked back to Krammeyer who was now walking towards the Doctor.

" _Listen_ , that's not going to get you anywhere," The Doctor said drawing out the word listen, that caught Sam's attention, "You're going to make a lot of people _blue._ Then they'll all come after you, I'll make sure of it." The word _blue_ didn't fit well in that sentence but Krammeyer didn't seem to care. Sam got the message, but there were a lot of blue buttons.

"What makes you think you're getting out alive?" Krammeyer snorted, "I'm going to kill you right after I finish the Winchesters."

"What am I? _The second from the right_ on your list?" The Doctor shouted and Sam understood the message, Dean just looks confused. Krammeyer realized what the Doctor had done too late. By the time he looked at the control panel, Sam had already pressed the button.

"What have you done?" Krammeyer shouted as some electronics came to life and started to flash.

"I know how Laplji technology works. I simply reversed it, they had no right interfering with Earth's affairs." Krammeyer threw the Doctor across the room in rage. Demons around the room begun coughing and some started to collapse. Cas had no problems freeing himself from the demons holding him but he refrained from killing them. In Krammeyers fit of rage, he released his hold on Dean and he dropped to the floor. A few demons tried to leave their hosts but something was holding them back. Then a cloud of black smoke with purple streaks left its host and the body fell over.

"You and your friends will not be able to possess anyone for a least a hundred years," The Doctor said getting up off of the floor. Other demons had begun to get expelled from their bodies with the purple streak in their smoke.

"You will die for this Doctor!" Krammeyer shouted as he started crushing the Doctor's windpipe. Dean had retrieved his angel blade from the floor and snuck up behind Krammeyer and killed him.

"Thank you," The Doctor said.

"No problem."

Sam and Cas had now made their way to the Doctor and Dean, but they all kept their distance from the Doctor.

"Let's get out of here," Cas said and everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone had questions for the Doctor which had yet to be asked but now they were one step closer to figuring out who this man really is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the last chapter! I am so sad to see this fic end, I had such a good time writing it. Thank you for all of your support throughout this story, it means a lot. As always please point out any spelling mistakes and enjoy!

**Big Brain Motel**

Dean was shocked to see the glow of the TARDIS when he walked into the motel room. He had just been fussing over Sammy on the car ride back; he kept on insisting that he was fine, but he didn't look too good. Sam was pretty pale-he looked like he could barely keep his eyes open, and his head throbbed so much that being shot through the head seemed less painful. Dean had been holding him upright as they walked into the motel.

The TARDIS doors creaked open, "Ah there you are," The Doctor exclaimed, "I was wondering when you would get back."

Dean just stared at the Doctor, he seemed as cheerful as he was before the confrontation with the Laplji and demons.

"Laplji technology can have some pretty serious side effects. I just wanted to make sure Sam was okay." It seemed like a regular gesture any doctor would make, but Dean was still wary of the Doctor. The way he was able to scare off an entire alien race by only mentioning who he was sent shivers down his spine. Sure demons and monsters or anything of the like knew the Winchesters and were scared of them, but they didn't turn tail when the Impala rode into town.

Dean helped Sam walk towards his bed, Sam would have usually fought Dean's help but he was too exhausted to speak. That was not a good sign. Just as Dean got Sammy into bed Cas came through the door. He hesitated a bit seeing the TARDIS and the Doctor in the room but came in anyway.

"Ah Castiel," The Doctor exclaimed, "Can I have my sonic screwdriver back?"

Cas fumbled with his pockets pulling out the sonic, Dean looked up at Cas with a questioning look on his face. Cas was about to say something but the Doctor spoke first.

"Cas wanted to make sure I didn't take off. I wasn't going to anyway." Then the Doctor put his screwdriver back into his pocket and pulled out a stethoscope. He walked up to Sam, "I've got to check a few things to make sure the Laplji didn't leave you any surprises."

Sam was too tired to object and Dean didn't really know what to do either so he just let the Doctor do some doctor-looking things with some surprisingly mundane tools. Dean kind of expected them to be alien but maybe they were, at first Dean thought the Doctor was a weird British guy but he turned out to be an alien. But he didn't look like an alien, at least not until the confrontation with the Laplji. The Doctor's eyes had looked so old, much older than his body would suggest, and they looked so hollow, much hollower than his own or Sammy's. The Doctor must have seen a lot of crap, much, much more than they have, and the Winchesters were the kings of seeing crap. The only way the Winchesters got through it was because they had each other, but the Doctor didn't have anybody, how did he survive? Is that why he blew up a war because he got so fed up with everything?

The Doctor stood up, "Sam will be fine, just needs a good night's rest."

Dean looked at Sam only to discover that he was already asleep.

The Doctor only came back to make sure that Sam was okay, he was going to let Sam keep his book on the Laplji anyway. But he had to make sure when he came back that he had gotten back to his usual cheery self. He could usually flip a switch between his dark side and his light side, but today he just couldn't. But he also usually had Rose to talk his ear off when he needed it. He was better off without a companion, one less person he could put in danger. And after what happened with Rose, he couldn't do it again.

"I should be off then, places to be, people to save," The Doctor said walking towards his TARDIS.

"Hold on a sec," Dean said moving in front of the TARDIS, "Who exactly are you? And don't give me the tip of the iceberg crap, we know that already."

"I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey and I've been time travelling for the better part of 900 years. Anything else you want to know?" The Doctor said trying to remain cheerful but it wasn't working.

"Y-you're 900 years old?" Dean asked a bit stunned.

"901 to be exact," The Doctor replied.

 _That certainly explained why his eyes looked so old_ Dean thought.

"Did you really blow up a war?" Cas asked, always blunt and to the point.

The Doctor sighed, "All you have to know is that I did what I did without choice," He said looking very sombre and voice growing colder.

"That's a load of bull," Dean practically shouted, "You always have a choice."

"And what would you choose," The Doctor said matching Dean's volume, "Destroy the two main parties of the war or let the war destroy the universe?"

"I'd find another way."

"There was no other way. Believe me, I tried everything I could think of to end the war. Nothing worked."

"You have a time machine, can't you go and stop the war before it began?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Dean stepped closer to the Doctor his hand reaching behind his back for his gun, "I'm only going to ask this one more time: Why?"

"It's a fixed point in time if I alter it then it would have catastrophic effects on the universe and the time stream."

"Fixed point in time, that's convenient."

"Time Lords have a sixth sense, we can sense what moments are fixed and what moments are in flux. This moment is in flux, you could let me go or you could shoot me with that gun you're hiding behind your back or we could break out into song and dance for all I know."

Dean was a little surprised that the Doctor knew he was reaching for his gun, but Dean knew the Doctor was hiding something, he could tell by the Doctor's voice. "You're hiding something."

"I'm sure you and your brother and your angel friend are hiding things as well. Forgive me if I don't want to talk about one of the worst days of my life. I'm sure you don't want to talk about yours."

The Doctor had gotten that last sentence right, Dean certainly didn't want to talk about the worst days in his life. "How do I know you won't blow up Earth?"

"You know how you and your brother travel across America to 'save people and hunt things'? Well, I do something similar, I travel across time and space, saving civilizations. Blowing up the Time War was the only way to save countless civilizations and the entire universe."

The room went silent, Dean seemed to be contemplating whether or not to let the Doctor go. The Doctor didn't sound like he was going to be another monster they would have to put in its place. Dean stepped aside allowing the Doctor to pass by and enter the TARDIS. Just as the door was about to close Dean spoke up, "Thanks for your help, we would have been dead without you."

The Doctor gave a small smile, it wasn't every day he got thanked. "Make sure you watch this next bit," The Doctor said as the doors shut. Then the TARDIS began to fade from assistance making the strangest wheezing noise.

"I was not expecting that," Dean said, he was expecting the TARDIS to suddenly disappear like the angels used to or to have some sort of rocket.

"Neither was I," Cas said in his usual monotone voice.

Dean sat on a chair by the table and began to think. He was happy that he let the Doctor go, in a way the universe needed him as much as America needed the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this fic! It's the first one I have ever written so any feedback and pointers would be great! I am planning on writing some more crossover fics with some different T.V. shows! Also, do you think this has sequel potential? Let me know what other characters I should add. Stay tuned for more! Have a wonderful 2021! May you and your family and friends stay safe and healthy.


End file.
